warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Willowpelt
Willowpelt is a very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild History In the Original Series Into the Wild :She is first seen with Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Bluestar when they found Firepaw feeding a rabbit to Yellowfang, and helped escort her to the ThunderClan camp. She also believed that Yellowfang would harm the kits, due to Brokenstar's rumor. Later, she is seen on the patrol that went to ShadowClan to get their kits back, fighting Brokenstar's cats, then helping the kits walk when they stumbled. Fire and Ice :In this book, Willowpelt is shown to expresses contempt for RiverClan when she hears that they want to take over WindClan's territory, stating they have always grown fat on fish from the river. She is seen on many patrols throughout the book, such as being a part of the patrol that helped Fireheart and Graystripe fight off RiverClan at the battle by the gorge, being picked by Bluestar to be part of a raiding party to RiverClan, and being part of the patrol sent to help WindClan when they were being attacked at the end of the book. Forest of Secrets :In Forest of Secrets, she mentions that she will need to move to the nursery soon, meaning she is expecting kits. Fireheart figures out the father is Whitestorm. She is also seen snarling at some WindClan queens who she had been sharing tongues with at the Gathering when Nightstar reveals that ThunderClan had sheltered Brokentail. Rising Storm :She is seen outside the nursery, her belly swollen with kits, with Brindleface and her two kits: Fernkit and Ashkit. She later gives birth to Sorrelkit, Sootkit, and Rainkit. She mentions to Fireheart that she misses being a warrior, though she loves her kits. It is suggested she thinks her mate, Whitestorm, should have been deputy. A Dangerous Path :Willowpelt is only mentioned twice in this book; she is seen watching her kits play with the older ones, making sure they do not get hurt. Also, when a hawk appears over the camp, she pushes her kits to safety in the nursery. The Darkest Hour :One of her kits, Sorrelkit, nearly died from being fed deathberries by Darkstripe. She was one of the cats who fought against BloodClan in the battle at Fourtrees. She had let Sandstorm train her kits to fight just in case BloodClan attacked, and she left them with the elders when they went to fight BloodClan. Whitestorm, her mate, died in the battle while fighting against Bone. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :In this book, Willowpelt goes on a patrol with Firestar, Sootpaw, Ashfur and Thornclaw. They scent a badger, and while no one is looking, a badger confronts Sootpaw, about to crush him. Willowpelt knocks her son out of the way, sacrificing herself in the process. Her death is described with her shriek being cut off by a sickening crunch as the badger snapped her neck. Her three kits, Sootpaw, Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw are given several days off apprentice duties to cope with her death. She is noted to be the first cat to die after the battle with BloodClan. Bluestar's Prophecy :Willowkit is born to Swiftbreeze and Adderfang along with her siblings Redkit and Spottedkit. Later on in the book, they all become apprentices, with the names of Willowpaw, Redpaw, and Spottedpaw. She is seen practicing battle moves with Thistleclaw and Redpaw mostly throughout the book. Trivia *It was revealed on Vicky's Facebook page that Willowpelt was mates with Tawnyspots, and bore his only son, Darkstripe, and was also mates with her brother, Patchpelt, and gave birth to his son, Graystripe. Character Pixels Family Members Mates: :Tawnyspots (formerly):Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Patchpelt (formerly): Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Whitestorm:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: :Darkstripe Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Graystripe: :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 120 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughter: :Sorreltail: Father: :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sandstorm: Grandnephews: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown Grandnieces: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Great-Grandnephews: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Great-Grandnieces: :Hollyleaf: :Dawnpelt: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Tree References and Citations : Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Forest of Secrets characters